winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarlet
Scarlet is the Guardian Fairy of Martia. She is a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. Personality Scarlet is a very dauntless fairy, as she is not afraid to be a tough and fearless fairy. She isn't used to getting the guys to take care of everything. She can be impatient at times. She has a love of weapons and is proficient in physical combat as well as magical combat. Appearance Scarlet is a tall girl with gray eyed like a stormcloud and long black hair tied in a high ponytail with a few locks coming loose and framing her face. She also has a tanned complexion. Civilian For the first three seasons, Scarlet constantly wore a short sleeved blue shirt with a white tank top under it. The right sleeve of her blue shirt hangs iff her shoulder. She also wears green shorts and brown boots. Her hair was tied up in a one inch tube ponytail holder that was green in color. In season four, Scarlet keeps the same hairstyle with the ponytail holder being brown instead of green. She wears a white cheetah print tank top, white leggings, brown shorts, and black boots. In season five, Scarlet wears a light green shirt with a blue vest/jacket. She wears black pants and black boots and still keeps her same hairstyle. In season six-seven, Scarlet wears a blue tank top, black pants, black boots, and wbite elbow warmers. She still keeps the same hairstyle, proving the same hairstyle can last for years and even decades. Winx Scarlet's fairy form is noted to be more armored than usual. Her outfit consists of a dark blue top and leggings. She wears a silver chestplate and backplate with two large shoulder pads covering her entire shoulder. She wears long dark blue arm bands with silver bracers. She also wears armored boots and carries a regular spear. Her wings are silvery white. Charmix Scarlet's Charmix consists of a crossed swords pin and a canteen like bag. Enchantix Scarlet's Enchantix consists of a loose, elaborate dark blue shirt with long, flowing sleeves. She has a black corset type top covering her upper chest, which is covered in silver armor. She wears blue shorts along with silver armored boots. She sports a pair of translucent silver gloves. Her spear is more decorative, sporting multiple sapphires all over the pole and the point. She wears a silver choker with her shield shaped fairy dust bottle as a pedant. Her blue and silver wings are also shield shaped, with beads hanging from them. Her hair has two braids on either side leading up to the ponytail. The Enchantix form is the least armored of Scarlet's forms. Believix Scarlet's Believix has a dark blue tanks top with a smaller chestplate than in her Winx. She also wears dark blue leggings and black, silver armored shorts. She regains the dark blue arm bands from her Winx, but she are nit skin tight and are more loose. Her boots are tall and armored, once again. Her spear is less decorative, but it sports a black, vine like entwinment and a single sapphire. Her wings are silver, white, and blue with crossed swords designs. Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fanmade Fairies